


Kirith

by RubySparkles009



Category: Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySparkles009/pseuds/RubySparkles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after the whole Dread Doctors fiasco, it was confirmed that Stiles was sick- not flu sick but deathly ill sick. <br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>Tags will be added as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cure?

Soon after the whole Dread Doctors fiasco, it was confirmed that Stiles was sick- not flu sick but deathly ill sick. The pack was distraught- they had already lost so much, they didn’t want to lose someone else. The doctors had done all they could; gave Stiles medicine that made him sick in the evening and tired throughout the day- nothing would work, the cancerous tumor in his brain was taken out but it was too late; it had spread through his body almost completely. Chemotherapy did nothing but make him weaker which made him more vulnerable to the cancer; it was so bad that Deaton had said even if Scott bit him he wouldn’t survive. Everyone was losing faith and with only months left Stiles was released from hospital to spend the last days of his life comfortable and with his family.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Hey kiddo, how are you doing?” the Sheriff asked as he sat on the edge of his son's bed.

Stiles poked his head out from under the covers, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and little tremors running through his body- he blinked slowly adjusting to the light of his room.

“Better than last night” he answered smiling grimly.

John grimaced he had been woken up at about 4:30 in the morning when he had heard Stiles puking in the upstairs bathroom; he didn’t come out for an hour and when he did his skin was white and had needed help getting back into bed as his legs kept giving up on him- it wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t walk full stop. That was when John made his decision.

“Stiles, do you remember the stories I used to tell you as a child? The ones about aliens?”

Stiles made a face “Yeah, why?”

John hesitated for a moment “What if I told you that those stories were real?”

Stiles raised a brow and squinted his eyes “I’m sick not stupid dad”

John blew out a breath through his nose harshly “I’m not joking kid, during my time working for the government I did a lot of confidential work- which included.. Aliens”

His son didn’t respond for a second and John knew he was just processing the information, there was a minute of silence before Stiles responded.

“What are you getting at dad?”

“While I was working there a team - SG1 - came across a race of people called the Tok’ra they are of the same species as the Goa’uld only instead of believing of forcibly taking hosts they prefer to have willing hosts”

Stiles had his eyes closed but opened them when his dad finished talking, squinting at him confused.

“We set up an alliance with them when one of SG1’s team members’ father agreed to become a host and in return, his cancer was healed”

Stiles’ breath stuttered for a moment before he closed his eyes again and bit his lip “And?”

John paused for a few moments and closed his eyes himself “I got a call yesterday that one of the older Tok’ra has fallen sick and none of the technologies they have can heal him; without a host the- symbiote will die, they can survive a few days in stasis pods but after having a host the symbiote wouldn’t survive long without another.”

“What are you saying?” Stiles said thickly- his voice thick with tears.

“I’m saying that there’s a chance that you can live, Stiles”

“Really?” He said finally letting tears he’d been holding back flow down his face like rivers, John nodded letting his own tears drop in rivets down from his eyes. He got up and kneeled down next to his son’s bed and let Stiles cry into his neck. They stay that way for a few minutes and finally break away when Stiles wipes his eyes with a shaking hand- brushing away the tears that had started to dry there.

“So, what’s the catch?” He asked after a long breath.

John replied “The symbiote would be sharing your body and because of that they would be able to take control of your body- but only with your permission or if they have to” He quickly added at Stiles’ panicked look “If you agree the Tok’ra will be notified of your past experiences and will make sure you thoroughly know what would happen”

Stiles nodded harshly “Anything else?”

“You would probably have to stay with them for a little while after the merging and then you will be allowed home but will be required to go back at least once a month to keep the symbiote and you up to date with things” John explained.

“Don’t they have someone better to take the… symbiote than me?” He asked confused.

John’s eyes hardened slightly “Like I said- the SGC has helped them a lot, and this is me cashing in my favor”

Stiles smiled weakly “Okay, okay how long do I have to make a decision?”

“Four days as a symbiote can only live up to a week without a host”

“That’s fine, now let me sleep old man I’m tired” Stiles laughed as his dad ruffled his hair before stepping out of his room letting Stiles bury down in his comforter and slip into the land of sleep.


	2. Thank a fellow user for the next update coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Icarus2386! Yeah you! Thanks!

Well hello guys! Sorry about the long wait but! Expect an update within the next few days as I swear I will get chapter two done even if it kills me. Thanks to the user -Icarus2386, a new spark of imagination has ignited and this story will go on! I realise that Icarus posted the comment quite a long time ago but I finaly have the time to actually write chapter 2. I thank you for your patients.


End file.
